Tears of Yami
by Sakura Samurai
Summary: My official fist time fanfic that I wrote a long time ago. **Shounen ai** Very mild (Edited)


Tears of Yami  
  
By Sakura Samurai  
  
Summary: Yugi and Yami were taking a walk in the woods and Yugi gets lost! Very mild shounen ai. This is my first fic on anything so go easy on me. **Some crying in this fic** Yugi/Yami  
  
Author's waste of space: I mostly just wrote this fic because I was bored and it was stuck in my head. Ok, I've killed enough space so read and enjoy! ^_^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, Yugi or Yami so keep lawyers out of this!  
  
It was a day like Egypt, hot. Yugi just lay there on his bed staring at the ceiling, in a trance, like he was dead. Yami, well, he was scouring through Yugi's deck.  
  
"Yugi? Yugi!" Yami waved his hand before Yugi's eyes.  
  
"Wha?" Yugi broke free of the trance, and then shook his head.  
  
"Yugi, you're wasting your time staring at nothing. Let's go to the woods. There's shade over there."  
  
"Okay." Yugi smiled.  
  
So they went to the woods and took a long walk. On the way Yugi found some flowers then later found a pathway to a bamboo forest. He went straight ahead and explored the forest while Yami was sitting on a log and gazing at the crystal clear pond. He didn't notice Yugi had gone off into the bamboo forest.  
  
Yugi had been exploring alongside himself for quite some time and noticed he was lost. He searched franticly for Yami but no luck. "YAMI!" He screamed with teary eyes. "Yami."  
  
Yami jumped up and he too became frantic, finally noticing that Yugi was no longer there. His heart was beating furiously as he searched for Yugi. After half an hour Yami found Yugi in the forest. "Yugi!" Yugi ran to Yami's arms and cried. Yami held Yugi close while Yugi cried his heart out on Yami's chest. Yugi then collapsed from exhaustion. Poor Yugi, Yami thought. Sleep now, Yugi. He stroked Yugi's hair and took Yugi home with him.  
  
15 minutes later.  
  
Yugi's friends were walking by when they saw Yami carrying the sleeping Yugi. "Yami!" Téa exclaimed. They ran over to Yami.  
  
"What happened to Yugi?" Joey asked.  
  
"He's just tired." Yami answered, looking down at Yugi, who was still asleep after that ordeal.  
  
"Wha? What happened, Yami?" Yugi blinked, waking up after 2 hours.  
  
"You fainted. We're at your house." Yami answered, putting his hand on Yugi's forehead. Yugi got teary eyed again and hugged Yami. Yami sighed and hugged Yugi.  
  
"I was so worried about you, I nearly had a heart attack." Yami said, carressing Yugi's head.  
  
"Me too, Yami. I didn't know what I was thinking when I traveled that path into the bamboo forest. I mean, I just found some fallen cherry blossoms and magnolias, then I looked up and found the path, travelled the path, and got lost, and, and, and." Yugi burst into tears.  
  
"Shhhhhhhh, it's okay. Come closer, let it all out."  
  
Yugi came closer and cried like he couldn't take the pressure of living anymore. Yami patted Yugi, hoping that it might help.  
  
"Maybe I should sleep, I've gotten your shirt all wet. Why am I crying? It has no purpose. I'm sorry, Yami." Yugi finished, wiping his tears with his sleeve.  
  
"I was nearly breathless when I couldn't find you, I don't mind the wet shirt. Here, I made you some tea." Yami gave Yugi the tea.  
  
"Wow, I never knew you cared this much about me," Yugi looked up at Yami pretty surprised, Yami smiled. "And this tea is great!"  
  
"Thank you. I care about you that much because you are like my little brother, Yugi." Yami replied, stroking Yugi's hair. Yugi's eyes broadened, this time Yami held Yugi close to his heart.  
  
"I feel that way too, only to me you're like my older brother. Yami?"  
  
"Yes, Yugi?" Yugi wrote Yami a note and handed it to him. Yami looked at him. He read the note and looked at Yugi again, this time like he'd been touched by an angel, or like he just had a flashback.  
  
"I was too shy to say it to you." Yugi said, scatching the back of his head. Yami finished reading the note and looked at Yugi with wobbling eyes.  
  
"Why Yugi, do you really..?" Yami stammered.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Yugi said, afraid he was going to die for what he had expressed in the note. To his surprise, a tear fell from Yami's eye.  
  
"Me, too." Yami replied, taking the note close to himself. The note read:  
  
Yami, I don't know how to say this, but I hope you understand: I love you.  
  
Yugi Moto  
  
"It's late, I better get to bed." Yugi said, tired from all the things that had taken place that day.  
  
"Sure." Yami said, just staring at the note, with the same blank expression. It was all he could do after reading it. It took him 10 minutes just to stop staring at the note like a zombie.  
  
"Come on Yami, aren't you going to sleep at all?" Yugi asked, a bit vexed.  
  
"Yah, okay." Yami replied, still with the same blank look. Yugi sighed and took the note from Yami's hand and fixed him up. He then held Yami tightly, he finally snapped out of it.  
  
"Wow, even I didn't know you cared this much, Yugi. What was the reason that you were afraid to tell me?"  
  
"I was." Yugi stuttered, Yami held Yugi's hands. "I was afraid you were gonna kill me." He said, looking down, rather ashamed. It was almost a burden on him.  
  
"Yugi," Yami started "I may be a pharoah from a while back, but I'd never kill you."  
  
"You mean it, for sure Yami?" Yugi gazed at him as if Yami said that he would leave Yugi forever.  
  
"Yes, for sure Yugi, for sure."  
  
The next day.  
  
Yugi was proud that Yami took it well, at least he thought so. All Yami did at night was lie down and stare at the ceiling after he confessed about how he felt about him.  
  
"You're not mad, are you?" Yugi asked, really tense.  
  
"No, of course not. Why? Are you afraid that I might kill you again?" Yami replied.  
  
"How did you know?" Yugi was shocked.  
  
"I could see it in your eyes; fear was in your heart. You should calm down, I trust you. Don't let your fear get to you. Always remember, you have a strong heart."  
  
"Oh Yami!" Yugi hugged Yami yet once more. "Yesterday, did anyone pass by?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Yes, Joey, Tristan, Téa and Bakura passed by. Joey asked how you were."  
  
"Aww, Joey. I feel sorry for him, his sister has bad eyes, but he'll make her proud, I know he will. I believe in him. Don't you think so?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Wanna go to the woods again?"  
  
"What for? You might get lost again."  
  
"Then we'll go together."  
  
Yami looked at Yugi then nodded.  
  
So they went to the woods again this time walking hand in hand, hoping the incident wouldn't repeat itself. Yugi was secretly almost ready to jump out of his skin, judging on how hard he was sqeezing Yami's hand, which was hard enough to make Yami's eyes bulge, but it didn't happen.  
  
"Something the matter? You are afraid that we might get separated again, am I right?" Yami asked, which'll make you ask; why is he asking questions when he could clearly read Yugi like a book?  
  
"Yeah," Yugi answered, looking down.  
  
"Don't worry, just stay close, ok?"  
  
"Ok."  
  
5 minutes later.  
  
"Ah, here we are!" Yugi exclaimed. "Yami, could you go over there for a sec, please?" Yugi pointed to the log that was close to the pond.  
  
"Sure," Yami said curiously. They have made it to the spot that lead to the bamboo forest. Yami was just sitting there, tempted to look back. Yugi finished what he was doing and walked up to Yami.  
  
"You can turn now." Yugi said. Yami turned and was pleasantly surprised; right in Yugi's hands were the flowers Yugi talked about yesterday, the fallen cherry blossoms and magnolias.  
  
"I was going to give them to you sooner, but you know what happened." Yugi handed Yami the flowers.  
  
"Yugi." Yami hugged him and whispered, "Thank you."  
  
The End 


End file.
